How Church Met Tex
by Churchisalive
Summary: Since the beginning, there has been a question on everyone's mind. No not ever wonder why we're here god knows everyone has heard that one before. No it's how did Church meet Tex. Well turns out he wasn't a bad soldier in fact he was actually accepted into Project Freelancer and well... I'll let you read the rest.


**A/N thought I could take time off my previous story to do one story that has been on my mind for a while. Letting me read this in the Vic voice: Now there has been one question since the beginning. No not ever wonder why we're here god knows everyone has heard that one before. No it's how did Church met, fell in love with, and left Tex. Turns out he wasn't a bad soldier, he was actually pretty skilled and knew what he was doing. You know you can read the story, I'll just go... over here. Bye.**

We find a cobalt armored man without his helmet running on the metal floors of the Mother of Intervention. He was constantly looking at his watch worrying about the time, looking like he was late for the most important moment of his life.

"OH god, oh god, OH GOD! Shit. I'm gonna be late. " He cursed himself as his messy spiked upped pompadour flapped in the wind. "Crap. How did I even get here? "

* * *

[1 week ago]

The same cobalt colored armored man was at a snowy base, on the planet Sidewinder, the ice planet. There were three beer bottles lined up on top of a concrete barricade market for target practice with many bullet holes indented in the rock. His friends in battle lined them up for him so they can teach a rookie how well there commander was with his sniper rifle.

There was a silence from everyone as they all stared at the man aiming down the rifle at the bottles front about 100 yards away. All that was heard was the icy wind howling down on their backs. 3 seconds feel like 3 minutes for the man aiming down the rifle. Before he shut his eyes for a second he took a deep breath costing him one more second. When the 5 seconds he had wasted were up he opened his eyes, saw his 3 targets and fired, shattering the bottles to little shards of brown glass. His teammates who he had begin to know for the past 8 months all clapped as the lanky rookie had his mouth open.

Later that same-day day the jeep that they had used for nearly every snatch and grab mission or intelligence retrieval assignment had been smoking the previous morning. The same man who had shot the bottles down the same morning was under the jeep making repairs and upgrades to the exhaust system. He had a monkey wrench in his left hand with a socket wrench in his left.

"And...we're...done. *whew* finally" He slid out from under the dirty underbody to give a thumbs up to the driver to rev it up. He heard the beautiful loud purring noise of the engine, the man in the seat smiled admiring the repairer's work. The greased covered man pulled out a bandana from his front pocket and wiped some greases from his forehead. He glanced over at the clock to see what time it was, he then realized he finished 10 minutes before the average man finished something like this. "Guess I got time to kill. "

He went to the locker rooms to change into a fresher set of clothing, he opened his locker only to be greeted seconds later by his best friend, Jimmy. He saw Jimmy carrying a stack of envelopes, some were kept together with rubber bands. But what caught his eye the most was the big brown folder beneath the letters.

"Hey Jimmy, what you got there? "

"Not much Church. Oh this is for you. " Church saw him hand him the brown folder. "Same people who keep asking for your skills. "

Church saw this folder weeks ago when he settled in. He declined because he didn't want to abandon his new friends here at Sidewinder.

"Hey Church, I think you should take it. "

"Jimmy, you know I can't take it. "

"Why not? "

"Because I got you guys to help. "

"We can handle ourselves for a while. "

"Besides I'm probably not the best they're looking for. "

"What are you talking about? You're a fucking bad ass. "

"No I'm not. "

"Church you can hit 5 targets in less than 2 seconds. "

"Yeah but take 5 seconds to do my routine. "

"Whatever, you went into hand to hand combat, 12 guys armed with machetes any knife. "

"11, and only 10 of them had those weapons. "

"You single handedly stopped a transport warthog using nothing but your strength and armor. Nobody works harder than you do. "

"It was low on gas and you shot the driver 3 seconds after it was rolling. "

"Who cares? "

Church let out a long sigh and opened the envelope, with a stamper the word 'accepted' in huge red letters. He began to think what the good possibilities of this could be. "So you really think I should go? "

"Nobody deserves to go more than you do. "

Church let out another sigh, realizing he was out of options and was backed into a corner. "Fine, if it shuts you up. "

"Show how we do things in the blue army. "

Church brought his comrade in arms into a bro hug, where they lock arms and use the free arm to give the hug.

"Well I should hop on the next Pelican that lands right. "

* * *

[1 day ago]

Church was waiting patiently in his seat, tapping his foot as he waited for the Pelican to land in the Mother of Intervention. He had his hands up to his mouth, his fingers interlocked so no one could see his teeth chattering. Even for a soldier, moments like these couldn't take someone's breathe away.

When the pilot gave him the heads up that the ship had just entered the Mother of Intervention he hoped from his seat and grabbed his duffel bag filled with his necessities. Church only carried the basics: sniper rifle, assault rifle, trench knife, brass knuckles, magnum pistol, two machine guns, and enough clothes to last him 2 weeks until laundry day.

As the door on the back of the ship opened up Church was blinded for a second by the bright lights and commotion. When his vision came back his jaw dropped from witnessing what exactly he was seeing right at the moment. There were Scorpion tanks being welded for repairs, Pelicans hanging above his head with chains and cables, people pushing large ammunition crates. It was like a busy New York city during its rush hour with all the people hurrying and shouting he stood around admiring what exactly he saw.

He snapped back to reality when someone called his named from a large horizontal opening door, "Mr. Church I presume. "

Church turned to see a black man with slightly grey hair that had addressed him, he was wearing a grey uniform with black fabric on the shoulders and elbows. He took a second to realize this was the counselor the brochure in the folder that was sent to him stated. When it came to his mind he stood at attention quickly, "Yes sir. "

The let out a held in chuckle at the formality of the new recruit, "Follow me please. " He gestured his hand over his shoulder signaling Church to follow.

Church didn't want to displease a superior just yet, so he jogged his way to keep up with the smaller man.

For a while there was no further communication between the two of them as they made their way to Church's room where he will be staying. Until the counselor had a few questions ready for him. "Mr. Church you do realize we have sent a few invites prior to the one you had come to. "

Church was unaware of where this conversation would be heading but replied to each question. He didn't want to lie to a superior unless he needed to, "I am aware, but I couldn't come here because I had a crew I needed to look after. I hope the project can understand. "

"There is no need to worry about that we well understand the soldier's desire to fight along side his fellow man he trusts in battle. "

"It's not just that, those boys are like family to me. We have each other's backs and know all our strengths and weaknesses so we can work better as a team. "

"Mr. Church the bond you have will not change here, we simply ask for you to consider letting the program bring you into another family. "

Church let out a small sigh as he was nearing the dorm rooms, " I guess being brought into another family wouldn't something bad. So when is my first day of bad ass fighting school? "

The Counselor couldn't help but laugh a little at his statement, "Your training session will begin tomorrow, though I must warn you the bars will be set to a very high standard and the training may be one of the most excruciating ones that you will ever have to do in your life. Many who fail end up with several injuries that can effect them throughout their lives as an outcome to the failure. But for those who succeed will be allowed to go on a dangerous mission with some of the top freelancers we have. "

"All I got to know is what the record is so I can set a new one. "

"Confidence is one of the great makings of a strong leader, am I correct? "

"Yes sir, " Church looked at the time on his wrist watch to see it was nearing 11:25. "Sorry sir, as much as I would love to continue this conversation, and I would, I have to get up early. "

"Very well, your room is the one labeled Wisconsin. "

Church was a little confused about why they gave him a room named after a state, let alone a state famous for cheese. He chose not to question it and keep on walking down the hall until he would come to the door he was looking for. He was walking dangerously close to the right side hallway where the rooms were. He was going down the list as he came close to his door labeled Wisconsin until the door to a room labeled Texas slid open. A woman who wore a black tank top and dark grey sweat pants came out with flowing orangish hair, and green eyes and bumped into Church's chest making both fall down.

Church felt a pain shoot from the back of his head as he hit the cold metal floor. He wanted to cuss so badly, "Watch where you're going you b..." He stopped himself as he saw the woman he had just bumped into. He quickly began to think she was beautiful and his life was completed, however here quickly shook the thought out of his head as he remembered something from his past that was as beautiful but blew up in his face like a grenade.

The woman however had a very short temper and was obviously in no mood for smart remarks or anything. She's quickly picked him up from his collar of his T-shirt and hoisted him up with one hand behind her bawled up. She snarled as he made eye contact, "Finish the sentence you're were going to finish and see what happens. "

"Hey crazy, you let me go. It was an accident, alright? I don't want to hit a woman let alone get into a fight right now on my first day and hurt someone on the first day. "

"Tch, newbie right? Well here's a little lesson for you: don't piss me off and maybe I won't beat the living shit out of you. "

"Fine. " she let him go as he grabbed his duffel bag and walked back to his room to the near end of the hallway right next to a door labeled Wyoming. When he stepped inside here began to remember encounter in the hall, "Sheesh, I feel bad for her future boyfriend. "

* * *

[Present Day]

Church was hurrying his ass to the battle arena that the ship had for all the newcomers into the Project. He was late for orientation add hoped no one would notice if he quickly just hoped into line with the rest of the group. He was wrong.

A man in glasses in the middle of the room right next to the Counselor had spotted him within the instant he came into the room, "Agent Wisconsin. I see you're the first volunteer to help us with the first training course. "

Church cursed himself quietly as he was called by his room name, "Yes sir, " Church said as he was confused what the first one was. "What is the 1st challenge sir? "

With a smile that went down everyone's spine as he said the challenge, "Hand to hand combat, elimination. "

To be continued

 **A/N Now how was that for the 1st chapter? Be free to comment, whether good or bad I'm open to criticism and suggestions.**


End file.
